


Сложно

by minty_mix, Takihara



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [32]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara





	Сложно

Джиму с Леонардом легко. С ним легко общаться, с ним легко проводить время, с ним легко даже ничего не делать. Это кажется Джиму забавным — у Леонарда тяжелый характер, некоторые не выносят даже пары минут его пристального взгляда и ворчания, но Джим этого даже не замечает.  
  
С Леонардом легко. Он верный друг, замечательный врач и отличный член команды, и Джима совершенно не волнуют все его минусы и все то, что Леонард напридумывал себе сам. Джиму на это плевать. Джим — какой пафос — принимает его таким, какой он есть. Потому что с Леонардом — легко.  
  
Только любить его — сложно.  
  
Но Джим все равно любит.  
  
***  
  
С Джимом тяжело. Тяжело с самого первого дня в том самом шаттле, когда Лен наблевал ему на ботинки, а Джим улыбался, гладил его по спине и повторял, что все хорошо. У него легкий характер — он вмиг становится лучшим другом любому, кому только захочет, и люди его любят. Как любит и команда.   
  
С Джимом тяжело. Он непозволительно много позволяет себе на должности капитана, что обходится Лену кучей переживаний и часами заштопывания полученных Джимом во время спуска на планету ран. А еще Джим искренне верит в лучшее в людях, в том числе и в Лене. Он открыт всем, и, кажется, невозможно так распахивать душу, но он делает это каждый раз, а потом снова и снова.   
  
Не любить его невозможно.   
  
И Лен любит.


End file.
